Soul Mates
by Hizashi Sekaino
Summary: We all know what made Vegeta who he is today. But who trained our favorite Saiyajin no Oujo? He's never spoken of his Sensei. But what are his reasons? And what if that Sensei knew Goku and the others too? Formerly of Soul Mates and Power Children
1. I'm Sorry

Uzume: This is an old story that I had started a while back. It was actually my first yaoi that I had ever started writing. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or DBZ.

**Notice: If you look in the authors notes there will most likely be explanations for things that I do not go into detail about in the story, such as translations and why Kouen or one of the other characters does something off the wall. There will be bashing of many of the characters in this story. Even my favorite Gundam guys will not be protected from this. **

!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_

_Journal Entry: 5,275_

_Begin transmission_

True love is something that is rare in the universe. Even rarer is actually finding your true soul mate and ending up with them. But every once in a while, the stars line up correctly and you wind up complete. However, most of the time Fate and Destiny decide to play puppeteers and dictate that you cannot be with that person. Going so far as to be cruel enough to place him or her in front of us, but just out of our reach. Other times you are faced with someone that you think is your soul mate when they really aren't. And once you've gotten to know that person, you have the hard choice of stealing them from their path, or leaving them to it.

Another rare event is the birth of a power child. These children are born when the power of two soul mates, normally of the same gender, meets and combines in a moment of passion. This is how I was born. I am the power child of King Aries of Mars and King Hades of Saturn. My _Baba_ [A.N. Father in Chinese] and _Otousan_ had originally started off as comrades. They had fought alongside each other in many wars before they finally admitted how they felt.

My _Baba_ married the Senshi and Hime of Mars. He did this to have an heir; he did not love the onna. His love was saved for the one he could never be with. She was never told. The Queen of Mars was a jealous woman, who would have started a war if she found out her husband loved another, especially another male. She gave birth to a daughter who was named Rei. Rei turned out just like her mother; a jealous brat, who was jealous of her own hime, Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom. Why Rei was jealous of a sweet and loving girl like Serenity I don't know. Maybe it had to do with Serenity's natural knack with power; after all Rei was basically powerless compared to Serenity, whose pure soul that knew no hatred, gave her boundless amounts of pure Chi.

My _Otousan_ married the Senshi and Hime of Saturn. He did love her, and she loved him. But she knew he loved another. She trusted the King of Mars with her husband's life, and knew he would never allow anything to befall her husband. They had a daughter named Hotaru. A sweet girl who was adored by many, myself included.

A few years before both of their daughters were born; my _Baba_ and _Otousan_ were on a mission for their Queen. In a moment of rare passion, their powers met and combined. Out of that, I was born. In a stroke of luck I looked nothing like either of them. My hair was a bright red and my eyes a golden hazel. When they returned with me they claimed they found me abandoned on a planet that they had landed on. My _Baba_ said he could see the promise of power in my aura, so he took me to Mars and trained me to control my Martian heritage. My _Otousan _also trained me to control my Saturian heritage. I was raised knowing who and what I was. But I was never allowed to call either of them by the titles that I had always wished to.

When I reach the age of twelve my_ Baba _named me the heir to his title of General of Mars. A way of showing me he was proud. Silently. This angered the Queen greatly as it should have been her child that was named his heir. When I was fourteen, my secret was discovered by one of the Queens underlings. How I will never know. So in an attempt to save myself and my parents I faked my own death. When I escaped, I wondered the universe until I was picked up by a man named Konton. I had heard rumors of Konton. He was a killer… not even the fabled Golden Senshi Galaxia could best him. Konton was more of a title than a name, for he had forgotten his true name long before I was ever born. However, upon first glance if you couldn't read auras, he did not seem like a killer. I was damned and alone as it was. So I took up his offer to study under him.

Konton became the father I never had. He saw to my training personally, and even called me son and allowed me to call him father. About three years after he found me, we met up with a being named Frieza. Konton and his men "enjoyed" the presence of Frieza and his men. This was because to them, the lizard and his men were a joke. Pests who could do no more than bug them like annoying flies. And they were right… I could have bested all of them without even trying when I was five years old! And the looks on their faces when I walked by was quite comical. Even Frieza himself had a shocked look when I followed Konton into the room. Not many Chi wielding beings traversed into the Outer Rim of the universe. Not only that but my coloring just screamed Martian.

Konton told me that he wanted me to be his "representative" to make sure that Frieza did not forget his place. So he left me with a deranged lizard with a hunger for power that would never be his. I already knew Frieza's fate. I had seen that he would be defeated by one of those he thought he controlled. He feared the Saiyajins. Feared what they could become. And he was right to.

I wonder now… was leaving me here with Frieza to keep an eye on him? Or was it my final lesson? A lesson teaching me that you can trust no one. Or was it to show me that no matter how much power and strength I gain… I would always have to give up something in return? There would always be something just out of my reach.

I lay here on my bed trying to sort my thoughts. It's my time to leave. The Sight showed me leaving this place in ruins…but it also showed me leaving empty handed. Without Vegeta in tow, like I wanted. Gods how I wanted to drag the boy with me. But his fate was careening down a different path; a path of bloodshed and heartbreak…and towards another. I saw that much the other day when I grabbed his hand. First I saw blue eyes. Human. From her I felt anger and accusation. That was where his heartbreak would come from... some of it. Next I saw the smiling coal black eyes of another Saiyajin and a flash of gold and teal. I felt from him warmth and kindness. Here was where the healing process would begin. Maybe I should leave this with him. Maybe if I give this to him he will understand. He has already lost so much… and now I'm leaving him…

Did Konton feel this way as he left me? I had heard rumors that Galaxia finally bested him. She took his soul into hers…and now she wonders waiting for a time when he will awaken and take control. Maybe then Serenity and the others will be awakened as well…

It's time for me to go. Time for me to face my destiny.

_End Transmission._

Kouen looked around his room and down at the small electronic pad. Shaking his head he shoved it into his subspace pocket and turned towards the door as it opened revealing the young [1] Saiyajin Prince ready for training.

"I'm sorry." Kouen whispered sadly and Vegeta's eyes widened in realization.

+unspecified amount of time+

Kouen had crawled out of the battered space pod and collapsed gasping for air. He hated that sleeping gas. Without the techs setting it correctly to your body it was hard to get the dosage right. He could hear chatter around him.

Where the fuck was he? He had crippled Frieza's forces enough that it would be years before they could follow him to where he landed. Besides…the Lizard prolly thought that he was dead.

"Hey…" he heard someone speak in a dialect of Terran. Oh gods he was on a human planet.

"Hey are you alright?"

Kouen cracked open his eyes only to shut them again because of the blinding light. After trying a few more times he finally was able to focus his sight. He stared into a pair of wide coal black eyes. Eyes of a Saiyajin that he had never met personally but recognized quickly from his vision.

_Shit._

#$%^&()_+_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()P{}{_P)(*&^%$#%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_)(*#$%^&*()(*&^%

Uzume: okay I know most people hate it when authors make their OC's stronger. Kouen is only stronger than Vegeta for now. They will be more evenly matched later on. And Kouen is not more powerful than Serenity. He reveres her and will constantly mention so later in the story. His power is just a lot more _deadly_ _and destructive_ than hers. His powers kill and destroy while hers heal and create. Baba and Otuosan were in italics because Kouen has nothing but bitter feelings towards his "biological" parents. It was more of a…sarcastic gesture. The next chapter will focus from the time that Kouen met Vegeta to where he lands on Chikyuu. Only if someone asks will I write about his life before Konton. But most of it will be explained throughout the story. [1] When I say young, I mean in his late teens possibly early to mid 20's. Vegeta was in his late 20's when they landed on Chikyuu.


	2. Pathetic

Hizashi Sekaino: Okay I started off with the journal entry for a reason. I can't remember the specific reason at this moment LOL but I did have a reason. So this next chapter is showing how Kouen met Vegeta. And the next chapters will be building up to where Kouen leaves and lands on Chikyuu. Then starts Kouen's life with one of our favorite Saiyajins and his friends. Do not expect this to be a long story. If you expect it to be more than 6 chapters… you're insane… and if it does manage to make it _passed_ 6 chapters… dear god the world is gunna end. I had a whole plot in mind a while back but I've lost it. And I will most likely lose interest with this story and jump to another one. And to make things clear in the first chapter I mentioned the Gundam guys. They will not be in the story. Only mentioned in passing because they are the dead planetary kings. Some of them might make an appearance _maybe_ later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Kouen is mine, and the character Konton is mine, but Chaos is not.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way Vegeta was written he would never do what I have him doing. The same goes for any other character in this story. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_** If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise. **

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&#$%^&)(*&^%$##$%^*t

Kouen looked around the room he had come to call his home. Pathetic… compared to his room on Mars and the rooms he had with Konton this was pathetic. No amount of personal touch could make the cold room of the space ship feel like a true home. While his was nicer and larger than most of the foot soldiers, it was a truly pathetic sight.

By this time, he had figured that he had been traveling with Frieza for close to a year. It was almost his eighteenth birthday… not that he wanted anyone here to know that…no telling what the sick bastards under Frieza would do.

From what he had gathered from the crew they would be stopping on the Vegetasai. Frieza used this group of warrior people to conquer worlds for him. They were strong, and could turn into a giant ape during the full moon. A curse from an ancestor of Princess Serenity, Queen Selene.

Lying stretched out on his large bed he looked out the ceiling to floor window at the vacuum of space. His thoughts drifted to the man he had called father not too long ago. He could remember clearly the day nearly four years ago that Konton had picked him up.

+flashback+

Kouen wondered around the strange planet. It had taken all of his strength to transport himself to this planet from Mars. It was half way across the universe, and he had managed to find shelter before he passed out. He had no money, so it had been an abandoned building. This planet called to him, even though he did not know its name. He had been here for a week, and was already wondering if what he had done had been the right thing.

He saw the people whispering as he walked by. From the way they looked and the feelings he was getting from them he could tell he was somewhere near the Outer Rim. The closer you got to the outer rim the more Ki wielding beings you found. This planet was a mixed planet. He passed many people who he got strange readings from. Their auras were off…he could clearly see Chi…but the prickling at the back of his mind warned him that they clearly could fry him with Ki… like they were hybrids… but as far as he knew it was impossible for a Chi wielding being and a Ki wielding being to have offspring. His armor clearly marked him as part of the Martian Royal Guard. Back home he had been at least two heads above everyone, but here… well damn he had never had to look up at anyone after his twelfth birthday! Now he was craning his neck to people that passed. And he had this odd feeling that he was being watched…in his peripheral vision he saw a flash of red but when he turned to look it was gone.

"Aye Boss look wha we 'ave ere! A Martian!" His heart dropped to his stomach as he heard the voice. "An ee's wearin a Royal Guards uniform."

Turning he looked at the men standing behind him. The group was a mix of Chi and Ki wielding beings. But it was the man behind them that drew his eyes. He was tall and striking with eyes so green they would make emeralds jealous. His hair was a dark violet that reminded him of Hotaru's. But it was his aura that made Kouen nervous. He had seen plenty of dark auras in his short life. But the auras on Saturn also had a calming effect to them. This man's aura was so chaotic and so dark that the light around it was pulled in and smothered before being released once again as part of the darkness that had swallowed it.

He had heard rumors of something like this; a man whose very existence was based on all of the discord throughout the universe; Konton. At first glance he was oddly unassuming; the only thing that made him stand out was how he looked. But with an extensive knowledge of aura reading one could sense the truth. The look on his face was one of boredom.

"Do what you wish." He waved his hand dismissively turning to walk off as the men with him began to advance on Kouen.

Kouen for his part had no idea what he was going to do. He hadn't fully recovered from transporting himself. But he wasn't about to just lie down and die either! And like an animal when backed into a corner Kouen reached deep within himself, and dove into his baser instincts and touched his power reserves.

Drawing on both his heritage from Mars and his heritage from Saturn, Kouen's hands began to glow with black fire. Then he pounced with cat like grace slamming his fist into the first man's face, and kicking the next before he twisted out of the way finishing by flinging the dark flames away. One man writhed in pain on the ground and the other had already passed being that he wielded Ki [1], as Kouen's Chi was much more powerful. As the man who was screaming finally passed Kouen's lost energy was returned to him.

Those in the area were all frozen in place. Konton had stopped walking and slowly looked back at Kouen with amazement. The style of fighting this boy used nearly impossible for a normal Martian to master. And at first glance he looked like your average Martian, obscenely tall, but normal. But it was obvious he wasn't. No normal Martian could call upon a _black_ flame. He looked to his fallen henchmen; both of them were now dead. _DRAINED_ of their energy.

"You're no normal Martian boy…" his eyes scanned over the boy who was only a few inches shorter than he was. His hair was a blue black and his eyes a golden color, but unlike most Martians who had golden skin, his was almost alabaster. Suddenly his mind supplied him with a memory. He had heard that the Kings of Saturn and Mars had ventured here some years ago and after a strange surge of power, left with a child in hand. Not only that but he had _felt_ the surge of power. And it had left him actually _worried_ for his life.

"What's your name?"

Kouen sneered, "Why should I tell you?"

"I could destroy you boy without any trouble, yet I have not. I am merely asking your name." Though he sounded confident Konton was not so sure he would leave a fight like that unscathed.

He stood quiet for a bit before he talked again. "Dokino, Kouen Dokion."

_Red Flame of Wrath, _Konton thought amused. It certainly did fit the boy. He could see it in the boy's eyes. He was indeed wrathful. "Tell me, what is someone like you doing so far from your home in the Inner Rim?" He watched Kouen falter at the mention of his home. His eyes took on a pained look before it was quickly covered up.

"I don't have a home."

"Oh? I imagine that the King of Mars wouldn't be so willing to let someone of great value like you wonder very far." He did not miss the flinch or how Kouen clenched his fists. It was a sore subject for the lad.

"What he feels doesn't matter." Kouen ground out. "Not anymore at least…" He looked off and whispered the last part.

Konton was intrigued by Kouen. Here stood a very rare spectacle; a son of two powerful beings, the _power child_ of King Aries and King Hades, with so much potential. He was trained that much was certain, and trained well. But one could always use more training. And perhaps, just maybe he had found what he had been looking for, for all these years. He had resigned himself to never having an heir. And he was not about to leave his empire to any of the inept beings under him. He was no fool; he knew one day he would fall. It was only a matter of time before Galaxia finally bested him or worse until Cosmos was brought back to this universe. The only problem was convincing Kouen of this. No doubt the boy was raised with a _valiant _sense of honor. But he knew like all Martians, Kouen would crave for fighting. Unlike the rest of the pathetic Silver Alliance. Konton snorted. Pacifist wimps.

"Do you know who I am boy?"

Kouen slowly nodded. "You're Konton."

He smiled a cruel smile. "Ah my reputation precedes me I see." He bowed mockingly before returning to studying the young man before him. "Come." He turned and began walking off.

When he felt the boy was not following him he turned to look at him. "Do you not wish for suitable dwellings? A nice bed and fresh clothes and food?" When Kouen nodded he spoke again. "Well then come." He extended his hand to the boy and waited for him to take it. When he had, he began to show the boy what it was like to be revered as one like him should be.

+End flashback+

Kouen sighed. Not even three years later Kouen dumped him with Frieza. Stating it was to keep the lizard under control.

+flashback+

"But father why do I have to stay? Why can't one of the others do it?" Kouen questioned, the man that had truly taken the place of his father.

"Because boy, someone needs to keep that pathetic lizard in line. And just sticking one of my men here will not work. They could easily be swayed, I know that you can't. I trust you more than them." Konton turned to look at him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Besides this will give you the experience to deal with the likes of Frieza later in life." His eyes said there was more, but he would not speak it. Konton had The Sight like Kouen, but this was the first time he had not shared with him.

Kouen just snorted and rolled his eyes as Konton walked off without him.

+end flashback+

He had never felt more abandoned in his life. The one person who he thought would never leave him did. He had trusted Konton, but now he saw that the truth was that you could trust no one. Konton had left him with a mad man who thought the universe belonged to him. Recently Kouen had been having dreams that took him a while to put together. But from what he could discern from the visions he was having, Frieza would not conquer the universe. He would be stopped by what he feared most. At first the visions had started off with a blur of gold and black. But as time went on he was quite sure that it would be a _Saiyajin_ that did Frieza in. A _Super Saiyajin. _

He had learned everything there was to know about the Saiyajins. Konton made sure that he would know what he was to encounter when in the presence of Frieza. Super Saiyajins were legends. Much like the Fire Benders [2] of the Terran [3], Solar and Martian kingdoms. Though, the Fire Benders of the Terran kingdom were considered elementals. And he had actually proved that myth wrong. So maybe there was a Saiyajin out there that could prove the existence of Super Saiyajins.

The intercom system started to buzz, and he knew before the voice even spoke that it was for him to go see Frieza. "Lord Kouen, you're wanted on the bridge." The voice squeaked. The being was obviously nervous about being near him.

Standing up to his full height of 6'7 he stretched and walked out of his room, making the foot soldier scramble backwards when the door slid open. After a year with Frieza, the crew feared him. Not that it wasn't hard to scare the idiots. Of course it might have to do with the stories of all of his missions. He did his missions alone, quickly and quietly. He never failed. And with all of the whispering that the crew did he knew his power was feared more than Frieza's. He could hide around a corner and hear the frantic whispers talking about how he left his enemies lifeless corpses with no souls.

Each group of crew members he passed by scrambled to salute him. Pathetic beings; they would always be under another.

The door to the bridge slid open and the first thing he saw was Zarbon. Emphasis on thing. Out of all of Frieza's men he liked Zarbon the least. Looking at the guy made him wanna puke. That and every time he was near, Zarbon would start hitting on him. Sure he might find his own gender attractive, but he did NOT like Zarbon hitting on him.

"Well, well if it isn't the Red Flame of Wrath." Zarbon drawled out, his body language speaking for him.

"Stuff it Zarbon." Kouen snapped while trying to keep his lunch down. Which wasn't easy, seeing as how the lunch wasn't good to begin with. "I'm here because I was called, not be picked up by someone with no tact."

A few of the men snorted in amusement, and even Frieza's lip twitched. Zarbon just flushed and sputtered in outrage. Before he could make a move to retaliate however, Frieza spoke. "Enough. I didn't call you here for a brawl." His voice grated on Kouen's nerves. If he didn't know that with reptiles the female is normally larger than the males he would have sworn that Frieza wasn't male. "We will be arriving on Vegetasai within the hour. And my mission for you is for you to take three Saiayjins with you on your next raid."

Before Kouen could protest Frieza raised his hand to silence him. "These three are their best. I want them in my army."

Frowning Kouen wondered if it was realized that Martians and Saiyajins did not get along. It all went back to the curse that was supposedly cast on the Saiyajins by Queen Selene. It was said that before the Universe was split into the inner and outer rims, each planet held Chi wielding and Ki wielding beings that belonged to the same race. However as it became apparent that Chi and Ki could cancel each other out wars began to break out. There was a mass exodus of Chi wielding beings. They all moved to what was then deemed the inner rim [4]. However, what would later be known as the Saiyajin race was not satisfied with that. They launched a massive attack on the fleeing races. The races that were to later be known as the Martians and Lunarians were at the head of the exodus trying to lead like races to peace.

The "Martians" knowing how their counterparts fought, turned and launched a counter attack to slow them down. When the war finally reached its peak, a young woman named Selene stepped up and cursed the Saiyajins. Originally the curse was supposed to have lead to them killing each other off. However like most humanoid races, they adapted to the issue they faced. And the lifelong hatred began.

"And before you say anything I do know of the hatred between the Martians and the Saiyajins. You will just have to use your status as a soldier in my army as your shield." Frieza taunted.

Kouen sneered but said nothing as Frieza and Zarbon howled in laughter. Everyone knew that Kouen wasn't part of Frieza's army. He was an extension of Konton. He bowed to no one and would never prostrate himself at Frieza's feet. He knew that Frieza was so blinded because of the power that he had that he truly did not realize that he and Konton could truly pose a threat to him. He had once asked Konton why he did not just rid the universe of Frieza. Konton's response was that the balance of the universe would be thrown off. Things that would need to happen to important people in the universe would not happen. Certain beings would never come to power.

He spun on his heels and stormed away from the thorns in his side before his temper was lost and he killed them all. He could do it too... yet if he did he had no place left to go. And Konton's words stayed with him. What beings were so important that Frieza's existence was needed?

Without even looking he knew that his normally golden hazel eyes were an unearthly shade of blue. He was under no one. Not Konton. Not Frieza. NO ONE.

They had arrived on Vegetasai several hours ago, and as expected when he showed his face there was nearly a massacre. It had however been delayed for another time when instead of calling on his Martian powers he called on his Saturian powers. When he expanded his aura the Saiyajins in the area had all stopped wide eyed. His powers were so similar to that of Konton's that rumors that he was in fact Konton ran rampant across the capital city.

Now here he was, in the Training room slamming Saiyajin after Saiyajin into the floor and walls. He was utterly bored. It was the same thing over and over again. They would attack; he would dodge and kick them down. Some would get back up and attack in anger. Which was a mistake; he used that anger against them before he would KO them. He grabbed the man's arm and flung him into the air for a change of pace. Shooting into the air he slammed him into the ground.

"Is this seriously the best you've got?" his bored tone ruffling some fur.

"Where did you find him Lord Frieza?" He heard King Vegeta question. Without even looking he knew the man had a look of utter hatred on his face. And it wasn't towards him at the moment, but at Frieza. Kouen smirked, 'Good to know that there are more beings that hate the lizard.'

"Konton left him for me to mold to my own liking." Frieza said offhandedly. The truth of who he was had come out somehow and now everyone knew he wasn't Konton. Before he could catch himself a growl escaped him, making everyone look at him.

"Is there NO ONE ELSE?" He covered up quickly. "Or," he smirked. "will you let a Martian beat you?"

"Cocky thing isn't he?" King Vegeta murmured.

"Well maybe he should be shown a "REAL Saiyajin" warrior…" Zarbon mocked.

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed before he turned to a random soldier. "Fetch my son!" The soldier bowed before rushing off. Kouen made the mistake of meeting the Saiyajin King's narrowed glare. He blinked before smiling widely. If there was one good thing that he inherited from his Otousan it was his ability to make himself seem almost harmless, and to con his way out of any situation. Not that it would work now.

"Let's see if you can fight their "best" Kouen." Frieza taunted. Kouen knew that it wasn't just a taunt aimed at him either. Frieza really felt that the Saiyajin's were under him; which for some reason pissed Kouen off.

Kouen's gold eyes narrowed and he mumbled in Martian, though it was loud enough for Saiyajin ears. "Ish'ta ma ote a." He knew the Saiyajins caught the drift of what he meant and he saw a few of them smirk. He then quickly bowed mockingly towards Frieza. "As you wish."

Before Frieza could do anything, the soldier came back. More like stumbling in charred with pieces of his hair on fire. A young boy no older than seven walked in looking more bored than Kouen. He looked over at his father then at Frieza. "Yes Father?"

"Ahh Prince Vegeta!" '_Oh how original'_ Kouen though. "We have here a Martian who has beaten every Saiyajin who has come his way. We want you to show him what a "true Saiyajin warrior" is like." Frieza spoke up and pointed to Kouen, who looked down from counting the tiles on the ceiling with a "Who? Me?" look.

Kouen was surprised when instead of getting a look of hatred; he got a look of curiosity. Vegeta turned and looked at his father, who nodded, then fell into a fighting stance. _'This should be interesting…'_ was the unanimous thought in the room.

Though skeptical about fighting the kid he knew not to discount his abilities. They stared each other down for a while before anyone moved. Konton had trained him to be patient to such a fine degree that he could goad the other fighter to attack first in anger. He just smirked and cocked and eyebrow making Vegeta growl and attack.

Kouen dodged a punch and spun around to retaliate. No one landed a punch or kick for a good ten minutes before they finally separated for a second to breath. They launched themselves at each other again and Kouen finally grabbed the boy's arm startling him. Throwing Vegeta into a wall he finished with flames flying from his hands and feet. The room got quiet as the young prince tried to stand up then fell back into a sitting position.

Instead of taunting him like he had the others, Kouen had a tired smile on his face. He walked over to the much smaller boy and held his hand out. "Thank you your highness. I haven't had a fight that good in a year."

Vegeta stared at his hand for a few seconds before swatting it away. Kouen frowned, "Tashta…" [brat] then shrugged and sat down next to the boy. Looking around he plastered a bored look on his face just to annoy someone.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta whispered.

"Sitting." Kouen answered simply still looking bored.

"Why?"

"I'm tired." He looked at Vegeta and grinned. "Is it wrong to sit and rest after a good fight?" The young prince looked at him shocked. Kouen laughed then stood up and strode out of the room still laughing.

Kouen was strolling through the market of the third class district. He had opted for wearing the armor that marked him as a soldier under Konton, he took one look at the armor that Frieza wanted him to wear and burned it in front of the poor soul that had brought it to him. His armor consisted of a spaulder on his right shoulder that covered his upper arm and shoulder ending with a collar made of matt black armor with a gold design from La'naa. His chest plate was made from the same armor and had the same golden design. He had actually found it in his room on his bed. He knew Konto had given it to him for his birthday, and hesitated to wear it.

This place was interesting. It reminded him of the market on Mars.

"Well, well look what we have here… a Martian…" Kouen winced. "F'ashta" [fuck] It was too much to ask to just be left alone wasn't it? Turning around he saw a Saiyajin who obviously has short man syndrome. He was short but built. It was hilarious really; most of his height came from his hair.

He sneered at the offending Saiyajin. What a way for his day to go. He loosened his stance and relaxed. He might as well fight fire with fire. If they thought they could intimidate him, they had another thing coming.

"Can I help you?" He asked smoothly, looking for the world like the whole thing bored him. This muscle bound idiot would get angry within seconds. A common trait that he found most Saiyajins had.

"Yeah we don't want you hear." A crowd was starting to form. This was just great! He knew that he couldn't defend himself without provoking every Saiyajin here.

"Yeah well tell that to Frieza." He had yet to call on his Saturian powers and actually USE them, so he started to slowly let them leak out. Their instincts as ki wielding beings would be going nuts soon. The crowd started to whisper and back away. "I'm pretty sure you don't wanna do this…" He really didn't want to do this. It would start a whole new problem. His senses told him that something was coming up behind him quickly and he turned throwing up a wall of black fire. He was oiling on the inside now. Of all the things to do! "Ish'man fa ash'na soole!" [I hate cheaters!] He glared at his attacker who began backing away holding his burnt hands to his chest. Kouen crouched low and prepared himself to attack.

"Enough!" King Vegeta walked out stiffly, the crowd bowing in his wake. Oh great. Another problem. He would definitely get blamed for this! "Martian or not, he is a part of Frieza's army." Kouen visibly bristled at the statement but said nothing. The curious look he was getting from the small boy at the king's side kept him in place. "Frieza has made it clear that an attack in this Martian is an attack on him and will be dealt with swiftly and painfully!"

Shit. Now he owed the lizard! He had done that on purpose! As the crowd started to thin the king pointed at the downed Saiyajin. "Take this idiot to the infirmary!" Coal eyes landed on him in a glare. "I suggest you cease your explorations Martian."

"And I suggest that you realize that I am NOT under that lizard. I am an extension of Konton. No more, no less!" Kouen ground out. "And keep in mind, Saiyajin, that there are more terrible beings than your Lord hiding in this Universe." He then leaned in and hissed. "Have you ever seen a soul ripped from a man's body?" He heard Vegeta gasp slightly and decided it was time to leave. Instead of walking, seeing as how that was a bad idea he decided to teleport. Before he did he let slip an important piece of information. "Your best fighters are to accompany me on my next mission." He couldn't help but laugh at the identical looks on their faces as he disappeared from view. His instant appearance in the hanger sent the scientists into a tizzy.

"I'll be in my quarters! No one disturb me until it's time for the mission!"

Kouen glared at the now drained body of his newest victim. This was going against everything he had ever been taught on Mars. And each time he did it a little more of his _humanity_ slipped away. The young prince had decided to stick close to him, and was now appearing to regret that decision. All night Kouen had been tense. He had experienced some disturbing visions during his rest. Frieza has something horrible planned. He could feel it deep down. They were close enough to Vegetasai to see what would happen, but far enough away that nothing would happen to them. Just as he stood up another vision hit him. He jerked around to stare at the sky just in time to see the explosion.

"No…" He could feel Vegeta's power bubbling to the surface and reacted quickly. He channeled enough chi to knock the boy out, and not permanently damage him. In that quick second he caught brief glimpses of the boys future. And none of them were happy. Snatching his hand back he watched the boy slump to the ground. Konton's words came back to him. "If you were to kill Frieza like you wanted, important people would never come to power. Important events would never happen." Was Vegeta one of these people?

Kouen was glaring at the sky when Nappa and Radditz landed. Glancing at the boy once more he couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect him from what Frieza had planned. He shook his head at the other two Saiyajins before gathering an attack, killing the rest of their targets. "This planet and everything on it belongs to Frieza." Not for long if he had anything to say about it.

He watched as the boy threw himself into his training. The story was that an asteroid has crashed into the planet and destroyed it. There were now only three Saiyajins left in the universe; that Frieza knew of. Radditz had just mentioned that his younger brother had been sent off planet.

"Keep that information to yourself Radditz." Kouen whispered harshly as he walkined in. "It will be used against you if Frieza finds out."

"What would you know Martian?" Nappa sneered.

"More than you baldy. I've been on this ship long enough to know that someone like Frieza will use anything he can against you. He took you in sure, but only because he has a use for you. And only because he KNOWS what the Saiyajins would have become with time. When his uses for you run out…" He paused and played his trump card. "When his uses for your _PRINCE_ run out…trust me when I say that he will kill every single one of you…do you really think that a simple asteroid wouldn't be detected and dealt with by your planet's defenses?" He hissed softly enough so Vegeta wouldn't hear him. When they flinched he continued. "Think on that before you go mentioning your brother… third class or not… Frieza WILL use him against you…"

Kouen was practicing his sword katas in the practice room when he paused to look at his sword. It was the only thing he kept from his time spent on Mars. It was the sword of the General of War, and had been made especially for him. If anyone other than him touched it they would go mad. Not that many people could pick up a broad sword this large.

"Do you really think Frieza would use Kakorrot's location against any of us?" He turned to look at Vegeta who was standing in the door way.

"I don't think it… I know it. Listen to me Vegeta, there's a reason he tries to control you. He _FEARS _what the Saiyajins might become. What you _WILL _become. I've seen it before." He shoved his sword into his subspace pocket, and looked off through a window and sighed. "You can't quit. You have to keep going. I know you're tired… I can see it… don't let this tragedy stop you. Use it to your advantage. But don't let your anger control you. Because your enemies will use that against you. They won't care that you hurt. Or that you're tired. They will keep coming until they are sure that you are dead or that they have broken you." He stared directly into the smaller boys eyes. "Give your enemies a reason to fear you Vegeta. Make them so scared of you that they run the other direction when hearing your name. Give _him_ a reason to fear you." His eyes glazed over as his thoughts moved to a quieter time in his life and he messed with the silver bracelet on his left wrist. "Use your enemy's weaknesses against them… but don't cheat… cheaters are cowards. Desperate because they know they can't win." He shook his head and smiled ruefully. "Now… do you know how I was able to defeat you the other day?" Vegeta frowned and shook his head.

"You had a gap in your defenses… a weakness." Vegeta's frown deepened. "Oh don't get pissy… everyone has a weakness. Even Konton and Frieza do. They are just able to hide it. Come're I'll show you." When the boy didn't move he laughed.

"Come on I won't do anything!"

"Why?"

"Nappa and Radditz can only help you so much Vegeta… I've heard the rumors about you. There is no one better suited to teach you… now come here." When Vegeta finally came over Kouen positioned the boy correctly.

"Okay, Chi wielding beings fight differently than ki wielding beings… our technique is less about strength and more about speed. So when someone like me is coming at you like I did the other day… this is what you do…"

!#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*(&^%$##$%^&*()*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*(*

Hizashi Sekaino: OMG I finished it! Do you know how long this chapter has been sitting on laptop? Okay I know there are questions about the numbered places.

[1] As some people have no doubt noticed I love to use Ki and Chi as separate types of power. I have heard they are the same thing and I have also heard they aren't. It's a common theme of mine that they cancel each other out. And this will, as you can see, cause debates later on.

[2] Avatar reference. Kouen's fighting style is like the Fire Bender's.

[3] Earth.

[4] Star Wars reference. I use it in my stories a lot. I thought about using the layout for the Milkyway Galaxy… but when you think about it… Earth would be on what would be considered the Outter Rim. So yeah.

And as for the language thing. Seeing as how the Martians and Saiyajins were once "part of the same race", they will have a VERY similar language. In fact it's the same language just… pronounced differently. Martian is softer more melodic while Saiyajin (or Saiyago whatever you wanna call it) will be harsher. They can understand each other. But have to be careful because one could easily say one thing and it translate to another. Like in Spanish… the word for cake in Puerto Rican means pussy in Mexican. And we see where Vegeta's use of the word brat comes from. :D It's because Kouen will call him Tashta a lot. It's a term of endearment with them. And I will always try and remember to put what is actually said in English after I type it. As for the insult to Frieza… whatever creative thing you can come up with… that's was it.

Ja Ne!


End file.
